Half Human Half
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: She was the queen of the waves, a surfer, was just a baby when she lost her mother, but when she is pulled down a well and taken years in the past can she save her mother and her father, and what or who is she really? and who helps her find out who she is
1. Chapter 1

She was a surfer, she was not just any surfer she was the Queen of the waves on the coast on Japan and everyone in Japan would hear of her name and know her face by the end of summer. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, she was a straight A student in school and she was also on the surfing team in the summer. She grew up in a shrine on a hilltop, her grandfather ran the shrine now since her mother had died, he had always told Kagome kooky old stories that were in the scrolls he had been past down in their family. Her favorite one wasn't in the scrolls or at least that's what she had gathered. The story was of a little girl who had been born to a merman and a human woman. This little girl was human but magically could breathe underwater, her grandfather only knew of this information because of an accident the little girl had had when she was little, she fell into a swimming pool and the others thought she was drowning, but when someone had jumped in to save her they could see her breathing and hear her giggling. The little girl's father, the merman, never knew about her because the woman who loved the merman so much she had drown trying to find him to tell him that she had had his daughter, the merman had gone missing, the human woman knew it for a fact because she knew he loved her, she saw it in his actions, his words, the passion he had shown her in their love making. Supposedly this half human and half mermaid little girl never knew she was who she truly was least of all that her father was a king. Today was a great sunny day, Kagome ran out of the house with her surf board in hand and swimming suit under her clothes ready for a wind down from school when she heard her little cousin by the old well house.

"Sota, you know we aren't supposed to be this close to the well," Kagome walking over to him,

"Buyo is down there, my mom wanted me to feed him," Sota seriously,

"Why not sit the food down, he will come out some time, I'm sure he's trying to hunt mice, that's all," Kagome going down into the well house,

"Cuz, you are going to get in trouble," Sota whispered.

"It's only because you want Buyo back, why don't you come get Buyo yourself, there's nothing down here but maybe mice," Kagome sighed, not seeing the family cat.

"Are you sure he's down here even?" Kagoem not wanting to get grounded,

"I'm sure, I saw him come down here," Sota explained,

"If I get grounded and can't surf for a week, I am really going to have your head," Kagome still hanging onto her board.

"Kags, look out, behind you!" Sota screaming,

"Like I am really going to fall for…ahhh!" Kagome screamed as a monster grabbed her up and her board and pulled her down into the well.


	2. What are you?

Kagome had no idea what was going on with the bright magical lights flowing around her, she let go of her board and started trying to beat the monster off.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, a powerful pink light emanated from her hands, the monster screamed out and let go of her, she fell to the bottom of the dried up well. When she landed she found her board laying beside her, she sighed,

"Wow, guess that's why grandpa says stay away from the well, could have said something about the strange monsters in the well house!" Kagome grabbing her board up and hauling it out of the well. That's when she realized she wasn't in Tokyo anymore,

_~Where the hell am I?~ _Kagome confused, she looked around the place, no buildings for miles on end, no air pollution,

_~I could get used to this, as long as there's waves to ride.~ _Kagome starting to explore, forgetting all about the monster, or the strange power coming out of her hand. She walked toward the bottom of the hill, when she finally reached the bottom she found a village,

_~So there are people here, cool.~ _Kagome thought.

"A demon!" a villager shouted,

"A what?" Kagome confused as she looked behind her,

"She's got a weapon!" another shout came.

"Who, there's no one but me, I'm not a demon," Kagome seriously,

"She is in disguise! Lets get her!" a bunch of villagers ganging up on her, she tried to hold them off with her board but her board was her baby, she didn't want to chance scratching it or breaking it, so she gave up. They bound her hands and ankles,

"Lady Kaede! We have a demon!" one villager exclaimed. An old woman stepped through the crowd, she gazed over Kagome,

_~This is my one shot, to free myself.~ _Kagome thought.

"Please, let me go, I'm not a demon, just let me go," Kagome seriously,

"Ye child, what is your name?" the old woman who the villagers had called Lady Kaede asked.

"Kagome Higurashi, I mean no harm," Kagome softly, another villager came running up the road.

"Lady Kaede, Mistress Centipede, she is destroying everything in her path!" he exclaimed all breathy.

"That bug thing was after me! I can stop her, just let me go," Kagome trying her best to get out of the bind she put them in.

She remembered those days when everything was new, now she thought of herself dying since she had currently saved Rin from the raging river and had gave her to Sesshomaru, the Ice Lord , she was worn out, this river wasn't like the waves back home, it was like a raging waterfall and she was caught in its current. Kagome was banged up by the rocks and her foot was currently crushed under a large rock.

"Take her and leave!" Kagome shouted at the lord, all he was doing was staring her down,

_~She saved Rin, you must save the miko in return.~ _his beast growled.

_~This Sesshomaru was capable of saving his own ward, he didn't tell the miko to get herself involved.~ _Sesshomaru fighting his inner beast.

_~You know she cares for Rin as her own, you weren't around when Rin fell in the water, there was no one else but Kagome, you should be grateful.~ _his beast fought back. Finally Sesshomaru put Rin down, he took his outer haori off and gave it to Rin,

"Save her Lord Sesshomaru," Rin crying, he turned without answering her and made his way out to where he had last saw the miko, he figured she would have already drown, the currents were strong, even for a full blooded Inu. He managed to reach the spot and dove under the water. He was shocked to see she was still conscious and was still fighting to get the rock off her foot.

"I said to leave," Kagome shouted under the water, he couldn't believe it, she was breathing underwater without the problems a normal human would have had. He situated himself, he went back up for air and braced himself to go back under. Once he was under he swam to her and swam to the boulder sized rock and pushed the rock off her foot, he heard a moan as he gripped her leg and moved it away before the rock could crush her anymore, he then moved to her waist and grabbed her up and swam to the surface and got her to land. She was out of breathe from fighting the currents and trying to free herself,

"Miko, you will explain yourself to this Sesshomaru, miko, do you understand this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hovering over her, good thing was lying on her back because her vision was blurring and she just gave up the fight to stay awake and passed out.


	3. Healing

"Ah ha, you little squirmy little girl, where do you think you are going?" a pretty woman Kagome had only known in pictures speaking to a little girl.

"Crawl along, mommy has some work to finish up," the woman smiling sadly. Then the minute the woman turned her back the baby was nowhere to be seen,

"Oh Kami! Kagome sweetheart where are you?" the woman cried out.

Kagome jerked awake, she jerked up breathing heavily.

"Kags, are you okay?" Rin worriedly,

"I'm fine, really, are you okay Rin?" Kagome trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, Rin is okay," Rin smiling.

"Rin, go play with Jaken," Sesshomaru cooking for Kagome,

"Yay!" Rin running over to Jaken, Kagome glanced over and watched her,

"She will be fine miko, you however, have sustained some injuries, this Sesshomaru want to know how is it you were breathing underwater?" Sesshomaru gazing at her with his emotionless mask on his face.

"I… I don't know, honestly, I have no idea, why didn't you just leave me?" Kagome confused.

"That is not any of your business, this Sesshomaru will take you back to his home and have his healers fix your injuries, for now you will eat, you are weak from saving my ward," Sesshomaru giving her a fish on a stick.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome seriously,

"You can thank this Sesshomaru by finding out information on who you really are, you may be a danger to this land and I will personally rid you from these lands if you cause any trouble, do you understand?" Sesshomaru stoically,

"I assure you Lord Sesshomaru, I am not a threat to anyone in these lands, I am human but yes, I understand perfectly well," Kagome eating her fish.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Castle<strong>

Kagome ate her fish and afterwards Sesshomaru packed up camp, he put Rin onto Ah-Un and Sesshomaru flew with Kagome cradled in his single arm to the castle. Once they arrived, he insisted that Rin go play in the gardens, but the child wanted to make sure Kagome would be healed properly so Sesshomaru gave Kagome a room close to his room so his servants would know that she was welcome to his castle and to also assure she wouldn't be harmed. Gently he laid her on the bed, she was asleep but she had her hands balled up in his haori. He carefully freed her from his person but she woke up breathing hard again, when she jerked up they banged heads,

"Ouch, oh, I'm sorry my milord," Kagome softly after she caught some air.

"The healers are here to heal you," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Oh, right," Kagome looking at the demons, Sesshomaru stepped back and let them work, they had her fixed in two hours.

"We have healed her milord, but I would like to speak with you about my findings on the woman," the demon healer explained in hushed tunes.

"Stand outside my study, wait for this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru moving over to Kagome, he made sure her wounds were healed and her foot bones were back in place.

"Rin, you stay with Kagome," Sesshomaru covering the now naked Kagome with blankets,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is tired, she will sleep with Kagome," Rin seriously, Lord Sesshomaru walked out and to his study.


End file.
